Concierto
by Minekzita
Summary: Tino no quiere ir al concierto de Eric Saade con su esposo. Entonces, Berwald decide invitar a Noruega. ONESHOT.


¡Hej! Aquí yo vuelvo con otro fanfic, ahora Suecia x Noruega y ONESHOT 8D

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, bueno, a lo mejor los nórdicos me pertenecen (huh..es broma, ya me gustaria) xD. TODOS los personajes són del alabado sea nuestro Dios Hidekaz Himaruya! 3

Enjoy it! D

**Concierto**

Suecia era una persona fría, no muy comunicativa, tan sólo se preocupaba de su esposa y de su familia. No le imprtaba demasiado el resto de la familia nórdica, bueno, tan sólo no le importaba Dinamarca. Pero a Noruega le sorprendió mucho que le invitara a su casa. No era que no le gustara la idea, pero era muy extraño.

_Se encontraba sentado en su casa, leyendo un libro sobre los dioses nórdicos, Loki siempre le había llamado mucho la atención. De repente el télefono sonó, interrumpiendo la lectura del noruego y haciéndole suspirar cansado. Cogió el teléfono y respondió con voz monótona, cambiándola seguidamente por una más alegre al descubrir que su interlocutor no era el pesado danés, sino que su tranquilo vecino._

_-¿Te g'staria ven'r a m' c'sa, mañ'na?-dijo el sueco, sorprendiendo a Noruega por la repentina invitación._

_-Huh...vale.-y con esa respuesta, Suecia colgó, dejando intrigado al menor._

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa donde sueco y finés compartian vivienda. Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse más y tomar una bocanada de aire. Acercó su temblante dedo índice al timbre. Estaba totalmente nervioso, era la primera vez que se presentaba a casa de su vecino. Ahora que pensaba, ¿por qué razón le había llamado?. Unas cuantas ideas pasaron por su mente, algunas que descartó inmediatamente, y otras que hicieron que se sonrojase. Seguramente queria hablar sobre negocios, sobre su gente, de como iba todo, o a lo mejor se había cansado de su esposa y ahora buscaba una nueva esposa. Sacudió su cabeza, avergonzado, ¿¡como podía pensar en esas cosas? De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un Suecia confuso y sorprendido, con una mano en su cabeza, el pecho descubierto, y lo más impresionante, era que cuando vió al sonrojado noruego, ¡sonrió de forma maliciosa!

-Valkommen...*-saludó el mayor dejando paso al cohibido noruego.

-Hola.-respondió queriendo pasar de su sonrojo y dejando su abrigo sobre el perchero. Se volteó a ver el sueco, que lo observaba de forma indiferente. Suspiró.-¿Y Tino?-preguntó al no sentir ningún saludo por parte del finés.

-No e'tá. S'lo 'stam's tú y y' 'n e'ta c'sa.-el noruego tragó saliva.

·················································

-Así que era eso.-dijo el menor ahora más tranquilo. Tomó asiento, acompañado del sueco.

-Huh...e' que F'n no l' g'sta 'se c'nt'nte...-respondió, sirviéndole el café. El noruego le observó por un momento, ¿de verdad Tino no le quiso acompañar?. Al notar que el sueco se percató de su mirada, desvió la suya, ruborizado.-¿Hm?

-Vale. Te acompañaré.-aceptó finalmente, pensando que no le quedaba otra que no defraudar a su vecino. Tomó un sorbo del café antes de dejar la taza y levantarse. Berwald, alarmado, se levantó también.

-¿A d'nde v's?.-preguntó confuso, cogiéndole la mano. Noruega le miró.

-El concierto es mañana, yo me voy, y mañana vengo.-respondió fríamente soltándose de la mano del sueco. Le avergonzaba estar a solas con él, ¡y más si estaba sin camisa!

-P'ro d'erme aqu'...-ofreció, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Más sonrojado no podía estar el menor, ¿¡Suecia le estaba invitando a quedarse dormir con él? -F'n no v'ene e'ta n'che...

-Urgh...¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero ponte algo!-el sueco, satisfecho, hizo caso al menor y se dispuso a salir en busca de alguna camisa, dejando a Noruega, totalmente avergonzado en el comedor.

·············································

Amaneció con el sonido de la alarma que Berwald tenía en el móvil. Era una mañana soleada, acompañada de los cantos de los pájaros, y algún que otro ruido de la casa del vecino. Suecia se levantó alegre, dispuesto a pasar un buen día (y noche) con su compañero noruego. Pronto el menor también despertó, por los ruidos que provenían de la cocina.

-¿T' he de'p'rtao?.-preguntó preocupado. El noruego negó con la cabeza.-¿Que t'l h's pas'do la n'che?

-Bien...-se sentó en la mesa y ladeó la cabeza. Nunca se hubiera imaginado desayunar a solas con Berwald. Nunca.-¿A que hora nos vamos?.-preguntó impaciente. Suecia se sentó a su lado, dejando el desayundo encima de la mesa.

-P'r la n'che...a l's n'eve.-contestó. Preparó dos tazas de café y se dispuso a desayunar como siempre hacía, sólo que ahora tenía al noruego en vez de su dulce esposa.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, como echaba de menos la tranquilidad, comentó Noruega, ya que en su casa siempre aparecía el ruidoso danés y le fastidiaba a todas horas.

Llegada la tarde, decidieron prepararse para el gran concierto. Berwald impresionó al noruego con su vestimenta: unos pantalones raperos, una camisa negra conjunto con las converse, y lo que destacó, era su muñequera negra. Noruega no sabía que decir, nunca había visto esa faceta del mayor.

-Y yo no tengo que ponerme.-comentó el noruego una vez despertar de su imaginación. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del sueco.

·············································

-Huh...t' v's ap'tec'ble...-dijo Berwald una vez hubiera obligado al menor a cambiarse; un mini vestido de marinero sueco, botas blancas de plataforma y en su cabeza posaba un sombrero blanco con una cinta negra y decoraciones doradas, también de marinero. El sonrojo del noruego augmentó a tal punto que no podían compararse con los tomates de España. Berwald sonrió.

-¿¡Se puede saber a quién vistes esto?.-espetó Noruega. Otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor.-Oh, pobre Tino.-suspiró.

-A m' me g'sta.-confesó Suecia. Noruega lo fulminó con la mirada y trató de quitarse el vestido, pero las manos de Berwald le detuvieron.-P'fav'r...

-Urgh..tienes la misma mirada de idiota abandonado que el idiota de Den...-se rindió saliendo de la habitación, seguido por el mayor.

············································

La cola era tan larga que llevaba tres calles de la ciudad de Karlstad. Noruega contempló la cantidad de gente, impresionado. Él ni siquiera había oído hablar de Eric Saade, y el chaval se suponía que ya tenía álbum. Menos mal que habían venido pronto, y Berwald tenía las entradas, si no, se hubieran quedado al final.

Se sentía nervioso. No era la primera vez que iba a un concierto, pero recordaba que sólo fue con el pesado de Dinamarca, una vez con Islándia, por capricho de éste, y la última fue con Finlandia, un concierto de Heavy Metal, el noruego lo pasó fatal con tanto entusiasmo por parte del finés. Pero nunca, que él recordara, hubiera ido con el sueco. Sabía muy bien que gustos tenía el sueco, y se parecían un poco a los suyos.

-Si'mpre qu'se c'noc'r a Eric Saade.-comentó el mayor, una vez hubieran avanzado un poco a la entrada. El menor lo miró. En realidad era bastante atractivo, sobretodo si vestía de negro, le contrestaba con sus ojos, era...sexy... Sacudió sus pensamientos, avergonzado. -¿?

Unos chicos, que estaban detrás de ellos, llamaron la atención del noruego.

-Oye guapa, ¿te vienes con nosotros?.-empezó uno de ellos, que tenía cierto semblante a tal danés que concía, tan sólo que este era moreno. Noruega los ignoró, molesto por confundirle con una chica, aunque claro, con la vestimenta que llevaba...

-¿No quieres pasar un ratito, gatita?.-ahora era un rubio que le hablaba. Habían llegado a tocarle la espalda, a no ser que Berwald les interrumpió, lanzándoles una fría y asesina mirada. Los chicos huyeron asustados, y jurándole que no sabían que ya tenía novio.

Eso último hizo que Noruega se sonrojase y desviara su mirada al suelo, no pasando desaprcibido por el mayor, que en un intento de calmarle, estrechó al noruego hacia él, y le besó la mejilla. Noruega no dijo nada más.

···········································

El ídolo salió reluciente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos y haciendo que miles de fans gritaran como locas y alzaran sus pancartas. El show empezó, entrando fuerte y llevándose miles de aplausos, gritos y hasta sollozos por parte de algunas chicas. Noruega se encontraba aburrido, observándo como ese tal Eric Saade cantaba una de sus más famosas canciones: ''Masquerade''. El tema en si era bueno, y pegajoso, pero le parecía que Eric era un tío muy chulo. Al parecer su compañero no opinaba lo mismo, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado, siguiéndo la canción, entusiasmado.

-Argh...esto es peor que tener a Den bailando...-susurró para si mismo. Escribiéndole un sms al móvil del sueco, se alejó de aquel grupo de incultos, para adentrarse al lavabo.

Los chicos que se encontraban allí, se sobresaltaron por la repentina entrada del noruego, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos. Un chico se acercó al menor, y le dijo:

-El lavabo de las chicas está al lado, guapa.-sonrió amablemente. Noruega le dedicó una mirada molesta, ya estaba impaciente que le confunideran con una chica.

-Soy un chico.-se acercó al espejo, dejándose contemplar por el reluciente cristal. Los jóvenes le observaban sorprendidos por la tal confirmación que les había dado el menor. Éste, por su parte, pasando de ellos, se quitó el sombrero y se acomodó el cabello.

-Tío, creo que soy gay.-afirmó un chico que se encontraba en el lavabo, llevándose varias risas por parte de sus amigos. Y sin dejar de hablar un sólo minuto del noruego (que obviamente los ignoraba), salieron.

-Idiotas.-dijo, molesto. Se acomodó el broche en forma de cruz y se volvió a poner el sombrero. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo. En verdad, si que era lindo, sonrió.

···········································

-¿D'nde h's i'o?.-preguntó bastante preocupado el sueco. Noruega lo miró detenidamente, estaba cansado de tanto bailar, pobre,pensó irónicamente antes de responder:

-Fui al lavabo, tenía calor.-respondió tranquilo, colocándose al lado del sueco. Éste lo observó para luego seguir el ritmo de la música.

Las siguientes horas fueron realmente exitosas para el público, para el noruego, fueron una eternidad aburrida y calurosa, hasta llegó a dormirse sobre el hombro de Berwald. La última hora Eric Saade decidió tomar el tiempo para invitar a alguien del público para que subiera al escenario, y cantara con él. Recorrió con su mirada entre el público alguien que le llamara la atención. Se sobresaltó al encontrar al noruego con traje de marinero durmiendo recostado a su amigo, ¿¡cómo alguien se dormía en un concierto suyo?Le dedicó una mirada a Berwald, para que pudiera entender que quería al noruego que tenía a su lado.

Con sumo cuidado, movió un poco al menor, para que pudiera despertar del sueño. Éste se alarmó a primera vista, pero al ver que era su compañero se tranquilizó. El sueco le indicó con el dedo índice al cantante que esperaba en el escenario.

-¿Que pasa?.-preguntó curioso. Parecía como si Eric estuviera esperando algo de él. Le pasó por la mente que podría estar molesto por dormirse en su concierto, pero Berwald le dijo que el ídolo quería que subiera con él al escenario.-¿¡Qué?

-P'es e'o...-afirmó tranquilamente mientras cogía al noruego en brazos y lo llevaba hacia primera fila. Noruega se quejó al percatarse de que todos le estaban observando.

-Suéltame.-espetó molesto y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. El mayor lo bajó, para luego cogerle de la cintura y cuidadosamente subirle dónde estaba el cantante.-¿Pero que...?.-se interrumpió al notar a Eric muy cerca de él y sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-preguntó el ídolo, con una sonrisa. Noruega desvió la mirada, avergonzado, y le respondió que no era de su incumbeniencia, algo que sorprendió bastante a Eric, suponiendo que estaba allí porque era su fan, y estar con el famoso con el que sueñas día y noche era todo un sueño hecho realidad. Pero con el noruego no era lo mismo, así que decidió empezar a cantar, sin soltar la mano del menor ni un momento.

La cantidad de gente iba disminuyendo a medida que cada vez se hacía más tarde, sólo algunas fans esperaban a que Eric saliese en algún momento y pudiera firmarles algún autógrafo. Noruega, ya cansado por el movido concierto que había tenido, esperaba al sueco sentado en un banco. La razón por la que el mayor lo hizo quedarse allí fue una simple excusa de que quería un autógrafo del cantante para su hijo, Peter.

-Y' e'toy.-anunció una vez hubo salido de aquella habitación donde se encontraba Eric. Noruega se levantó y observó al sueco, para luego bajar la mirada y encontrarse con el CD de Eric Saade, firmado por él, en las manos de Berwald.-E' p'ra ti...-a Noruega le sorprendió el comentario del sueco, y sin dudarlo más, cogió el CD en sus manos para contemplarlo, en serio que empezaba a odiar a ese cantante, pensó.

-Tack sa mycket, Su*.-agradeció con una sonrisa y salió de allí cogido de la mano de su ahora tan querido Berwald.

Para volver a casa, Suecia llamó a un taxi para que los recogiera. No tenían ganas de ir a pie. Mientras realizaban el viaje hasta su casa, el noruego estuvo callado todo el rato, hasta que Berwald decidió romper el silencio.

-¿T' lo h's p'sao b'en?.-preguntó impaciente el mayor. Noruega fijó sus ojos en los claros azules del sueco. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.-M' al'gro.-anunció sonriendo.

Se acercó lentamente al menor, en un intento de cogerle la mano, sólo que el noruego fue más rápido y menos impaciente y se abalanzó encima del sueco, abrázandole cálidamente. Suecia no sabía como reaccionar, así que sólo atinó a posar sus grandes brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor.

-Gracias.-agradeció feliz, y sonriendo con ternura, algo que hizo que dentro de Berwald empezara a latir fuertemente. Sin soltar sus manos alrededor del cuello del sueco, se fue acercando al rostro del mayor, hasta notar como su aliento chocaba contra sus labios, y le hiciera sonreir maliciosamente.

Empezando por un dulce y gentil beso el noruego no se resistió saborear el sabor de la boca del sueco. Adentró su lengua a la tenue cavidad de Suecia, provocando que éste soltara un gemido ahogado. Noruega sonrió y siguió explorando la boca del sueco, profesionalmente, sin dejar rastro alguno sin recorrer y haciendo que sus dos lenguas se encontraran y se unieran perfectamente, encajando como un puzzle.

Noruega se separó lentamente para tomar una bocanada de aire, siendo imitado por Berwald, que ahora obligó al noruego situarse debajo de él y él posarse sobre el menor, sonrojándose levemente. Bajó su rastro para encontrar su boca con el mentón de Noruega y bajar lentamente hasta su cuello y dejar dulces besos y varias marcas que de seguro no le desaparecerían dentro de una semana. El noruego soltó un gemido para luego taparse la boca, avergonzado.

Y sellando lo que iba a ser su último beso en ese vehículo se levantaron acomodándose las ropas, sonrojados. Llegaron a su parada, Berwald pagó al taxista y bajaron en silencio hasta la casa. Al llegar a esta, Suecia cogió la mano del noruego, la besó gentilmente y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Valkommen...-y Noruega, sonrió divertido, imaginándose lo que se avecinaba seguidamente, tomó la otra mano del sueco y se adentraron a la casa.

···························

-Hu...que monos.-sonrió divertida una joven tomando su móvil y revisando el vídeo que había grabado minutos antes. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.-Tengo que cogarlo en mi página web yaoi y décirselo a las otras.-encendió el motor del taxi y se adentró en la oscuridad de la ciudad.

**FIN**

··························································································· 

¿Reviews? T_T

**Valkommen: **Bienvenido (sueco)

**Tack sa mycket, Su: **Muchas gracias, Su.

¡Ya se que tengo otros fanfics olvidados, pero esta idea no me la podía quitar de la mente mientras escuchaba "Sleepless" de Eric Saade! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta ocurrencia loca mía, pero el Su x Nor me gusta D Eric Saade es un ídolo sueco que está triunfando muchísimo ahora en Suecia~~ Y perdón a los Dennor y Sufin fans, pero esta pareja necesita más amor, no he visto nada de ellos en español! D

Bye (?) -huye antes de que le tiren piedras-


End file.
